<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'Académie de l'Espoir by Moiloru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441475">L'Académie de l'Espoir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiloru/pseuds/Moiloru'>Moiloru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grandir Avec Espoir [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disponible en anglais/Available in English, F/M, Gen, Traduction/Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiloru/pseuds/Moiloru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Naegi pouvait réellement être appelé "l'Étudiant Chanceux Ultime" quand on sait les probabilités infimes qu'il avait d'être tiré au sort. Mais le voici, au point de rejoindre la célèbre Académie de Hope's Peak, au milieu des étudiants Ultimes connus pour leur incroyable talent. Et même si cela pouvait paraître un peu déconcertant à première vue, Makoto savait qu'il pouvait s'y faire. Après tout, rien ne pouvait mal se passer à l'Académie de l'Espoir, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>French translation of my English main story, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863707">The Academy of Hope</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Class 78 &amp; Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grandir Avec Espoir [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L'Académie de l'Espoir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863707">The Academy of Hope</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiloru/pseuds/Moiloru">Moiloru</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Makoto fait son entrée à l'Académie de Hope's Peak et rencontre pour la première fois ses seize camarades et le Proviseur de la plus grande école du Japon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FR: Pour ceux qui auraient éventuellement lu The Academy of Hope, ma fanfic centrée sur Makoto et Naegiri sur ce qu'auraient pu être les évènements d'avant Trigger Happy Havoc, en voici un infime bout en français. Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas lue, voici un extrait traduit du premier chapitre. Si vous êtes interessés par la suite de l'histoire, je vous invite à la lire en anglais si c'est une langue que vous maîtrisez, vu que si je traduis cette histoire en entier, vous l'aurez complète probablement dans deux siècles et demi lol.</p><p>EN: For those who have possibly read The Academy of Hope, my story centered around Makoto and Naegiri before the events of THH, here's a tidbit of it in French. For those who haven't read it, this is a translated extract from Chapter One. If you are potentially interested in the plot of the story (and speak French, so you can understand a thing of what's next lol), feel free to read it in English. If French is a language you're trying to learn, I hope this can potentially help you, though be warned that if I translate this entire story, it'll probably take me twice my lifespan, haha.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Chapitre Un:</em> </span> <em> Introduction à la 78</em> <em>ème</em> <em>Classe (Partie Une)</em> </strong>
</p><p>Quand Makoto ouvra les portes du gymnase, il était loin de se douter que les quinze personnes rassemblées à l'intérieur seraient quinze personnes il ne pourrait jamais oublier. La 78ème Classe, une génération de jeunes gens si talentueux qu'ils étaient attendus au tournant comme les meneurs du monde de demain.</p><p>Et parmi eux, Makoto Naegi, un ado comme les autres. Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde pensait - lui-même inclus - au moins.</p><p>Car il n'était en réalité pas juste l'Ultime Étudiant Chanceux choisi au hasard pour faire partie de cette classe de très haut niveau, bien au contraire. Au moment où il ouvra et les portes et rentra dans ce gymnase, l'Espoir du monde lui avait été confié.</p><p>Pas qu'il était au courant de ça, bien évidemment...</p><p><em>Alors ces gens seront mes camarades de classe, hein... </em>Pensa Makoto alors qu'il entra un peu plus loin dans le gymnase, sans que quiconque ne remarque vraiment sa présence... à l'exception d'une personne.</p><p>- Jeune homme ! lui cria-t-il. Vous êtes en retard d'exactement deux minutes ! Ce comportement n'est pas digne d'un tel environnement scolaire !</p><p>Ceci pris Makoto par surprise. Son plan avait été d'entrer dans le gymnase comme les instructions qu'il avait reçu à la maison indiquaient, puis d'écouter au discours d'accueil, et éventuellement de surpasser sa timidité et aller se présenter à ses camarades. Cependant, ce garçon au cheveux noirs et habillé intégralement d'un uniforme blanc commença à lui crier dessus la seconde après qu'il fut entré.</p><p>En résumé, pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait.</p><p>- M-Moi ? il dit bien bas et remarqua les quatorze autres élèves tourner leur regard vers lui. <em>Super... </em>Pensa-t-il en essayant d'éviter leur regard le plus possible. Mais quand il se rappela qu'ils étaient tous des étudiants Ultimes d'une manière où d'une autre, il se sentit encore plus dominé par la pression de leurs yeux inquisiteurs.</p><p>Heureusement pour Makoto, le jeune homme qui venait de le réprimander pour son léger retard eut rapidement l'attention de tous ses camarades dès qu'il parla de nouveau.</p><p>- En effet ! Je vous demanderai d'être plus ponctuel dès lors !</p><p><em>Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là... ? </em>C'était tout ce que Makoto pouvait se demander alors que les ordres criés cessèrent et que le garçon en blanc se tourna pour faire face à l'estrade au fond du gymnase. <em>J'étais peut être en retard, ouais, mais tous ces cris juste pour deux minutes... ?</em></p><p>Avant que Makoto ne puisse se lamenter de sa situation pour plus longtemps, cependant, il remarqua tous ses camarades de classe soudainement regarder droit devant, vers le pupitre sur l'estrade. L'étudiant chanceux fit de même et remarqua deux hommes entrer depuis une seconde entrée. En vue des évènements, Makoto fit une supposition et se dit que l'un était le Proviseur d'Hope's Peak. Et ce n'était pas difficile de savoir duquel des deux il s'agissait : l'un portait un costard bleu foncé et son expression était sérieuse, alors que l'autre portait un costume blanc avec un chapeau de la même couleur et portait une petite bouteille, probablement d'alcool.</p><p><em>Le Proviseur à l'air important... </em>Pensa Makoto alors que l'homme au costume sombre s'approcha du pupitre, avec l'autre - que Makoto n'avait pas encore identifié - debout, à côté de lui, avec son expression beaucoup moins sérieuse. <em>Après tout, il est le Principal de la meilleure école du Japon, donc j'imagine que c'est assez logique.</em></p><p>Détournant le regard du Proviseur et de son supposé collègue, Makoto jeta un œil dans la salle et observa ses nouveaux camarades. Il était certain d'avoir reconnu la fille aux cheveux bleus debout au-devant, ainsi que le garçon roux en train de se détendre au milieu de la salle. Il y avait aussi cette fille aux cheveux blonds/roses attachés en deux couettes qu'il n'aurait pas pu rater, même s'il avait voulu : elle était dans tous les magazines que sa sœur lisait !</p><p>Les douze autres, cependant, ne lui disaient rien. Mais il y avait une personne à qui il prêta une attention spéciale. Une fille aux cheveux couleur lavande du côté gauche de la salle. Il ne pouvait la voir que de profil et ne voyait qu'à peine son visage, mais ce qui la séparait du reste du groupe était qu'elle était poings serrés, visiblement très frustrée.</p><p><em>Comment est-ce possible d'être frustré quand on est sur le point d'intégrer une telle école ? </em>Se demanda l'Ultime Étudiant Chanceux en observant la fille pendant quelques secondes de plus avant qu'une voix venant de l'estrade n'obtienne son attention.</p><p>- Bien, bonjour à vous seize, dit l'homme aux costard bleu foncé, en obtenant l'attention de tout le monde dans la salle, mon nom est Jin Kirigiri, et je suis le Proviseur de l'Académie de Hope's Peak. Cet homme à mes côtés est le chercheur de talent de cette institution et celui qui vous à repéré en premier lieu, M. Koichi Kizakura.</p><p><em>Pas moi, j'imagine... </em>Makoto pensa et fut rappelé qu'il était une exception dans sa classe. Aucun chercheur de talent n'était venu observer le sien puisque bah... il n'en avait pas. Mais il était logique d'une école telle que celle-ci ait besoin de quelqu'un pour aller dénicher les potentiels talents. Makoto fut juste surpris qu'un homme à apparence si je-m'en-foutiste que celui qui se tenait à côté du Proviseur pouvait occuper un tel poste. <em>L'habit ne fait pas le moine, comme on dit...</em></p><p>- Pour débuter, je tiens à vous féliciter pour avoir accédé à cette école. Intégrer la Classe Principale de l'Académie de Hope's Peak est un exploit en soi, et si vous vous tenez ici aujourd'hui, vous le méritez très probablement, le Proviseur ajouta et le ton de sa voix devint un peu moins sérieux et un peu plus amical, mais ce n'est que le début de votre aventure. Votre rôle en tant qu'élèves de cette école est d'assurer la prospérité du monde de demain. Vous êtes tous assez talentueux pour y arriver, et avec suffisamment de travail, je n'ai aucun doute quand à vos capacités à y parvenir.</p><p><em>« Assurer la prospérité du monde de demain » hein... ? Vaste programme... </em>Se dit l'ado en essayant de comprendre à quel point ces paroles étaient dans un monde différent du sien. OK, il faisait partie de Classe Principale, mais il ne se voyait pas mener le monde dans un futur, soit-il proche ou lointain !</p><p>- Cependant, vous ne serez pas seuls. Vos professeurs, moi-même, M. Kizakura et le reste de l'administration, ainsi que vos camarades seront des gens en qui vous devez voir des alliés ici pour vous aider à surmonter le système d'examen que cette école vous présentera, continua M. Kirigiri en passant ainsi à la partie plus scolaire de son discours d'accueil, parce que même si vous n'avez pas eu à passer d'examen d'entrée, vos efforts et progrès en tant que futurs adultes et en tant qu'étudiants Ultimes seront testés. Nulle raison de s'inquiéter, cependant : je suis sure d'une chose, et c'est que si vous êtes ici, cela signifie que vous avez la détermination nécessaire pour réussir dans cette Académie. L'un d'entre vous a-t-il une question jusque-là ?</p><p>Il était fort inhabituel de s'interrompre pour prendre des questions en plein milieu d'un discours. Cela a dû prendre les seize élèves par surprise car personne ne prit la parole, ne laissant nul autre choix au Proviseur que d'enchaîner.</p><p>- Il semblerait que non, dit le Proviseur, je vais donc passer au côté plus pratique de votre séjour ici. Premièrement, vous avez tous accès à une chambre de dortoir pour dormir et étudier dans les bâtiments sud, à l'opposé du bâtiment dans lequel nous sommes actuellement. Elles ont toutes une plaque avec un nom sur la porte et je vous demande d'aller récupérer la clé qui a été placée à l'intérieur. Il s'agit du seul exemplaire existant et si vous souhaitez en obtenir un double, il faudra vous adresser à l'administration. Vos chambres sont également insonorisées et équipées d'une salle de bain tout équipé.</p><p><em>À chacun sa chambre, donc. Je me demande si mes camarades organiseront des soirées pyjama ? </em>Se demanda Makoto. Il ne s'était pas encore présenté aux autres et juger de leur personnalité juste en les regardant s'avéra compliqué pour quelqu'un comme l'Ultime Étudiant Chanceux. Mais il aimait bien l'idée de soirée pyjama et autres fêtes.</p><p>- En ce qui s'agit du bâtiment en lui-même, vous êtes libres de vous y déplacer à votre guise, mais veuillez prendre note que l'extinction des feux à lieu à 22 heures et que les couloirs sont équipés de caméras de vidéosurveillance. Vous trouverez également dans votre bâtiment différents magasins ainsi qu'une bibliothèque et une salle informatique, ajouta l'homme aux cheveux foncés en décrivant ainsi la partie du campus dans laquelle la classe passerait le plus de temps, le bâtiment dans lequel nous sommes actuellement fait partie des bâtiments nord et ne sera utilisé que dans certaines circonstances, comme les cours d'EPS ou les évènements spéciaux. Vous n'aurez pas à entrer dans les bâtiments ouest étant donné que ce sont ceux réservés aux Classes Réservistes. Vous ne pouvez d'ailleurs y entrer qu'avec l'autorisation de l'administration. Pour ce qui est des bâtiments est, ceux-ci vous sont dédiés. Vous les partagerez avec la 77ème Classe. Cependant, vous ne serez probablement pas en contact avec eux étant donné qu'un étage particulier vous est dédié.</p><p><em>Les élèves Ultimes ont leur propres bâtiments... Ça me fait me sentir plus important que je ne devrais probablement l'être... </em>Makoto pensa avec un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.</p><p>- Enfin, le bâtiment de l'administration se situe juste à côté du vôtre. J'espère sincèrement que vous n'aurez pas à y venir trop souvent, mais on ne sait jamais.</p><p>- Ce que veux dire Jin, c'est que si vous vous retrouvez là-bas, vous êtes sûrement dans le pétrin, expliqua le chercheur de talent avec un drôle de regard en direction de la classe, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne mordent pas, ils virent juste des élèves.</p><p>Après dix longues secondes de silence, il sembla que le blond comprit que sa blague ne trouverait nulle audience et il se décida à se taire, laissant ainsi son collègue reprendre.</p><p>- Si on veut bien me laisser parler, il soupira et lança un regard vers son collègue au chapeau, vous devez aussi avoir qu'un carnet de correspondance électronique à été placé dans chacune de vos chambres pour vous permettre de ne pas vous perdre sur le campus et d'envoyer des messages à vos camarades ainsi qu'à vos professeurs. Ils sont incassables, mais bogueront peut-être sous une chaleur intense. Nous ne seront pas en capacité de vous en donner un autre si vous le cassez, donc faîtes attention de les garder à température ambiante. Pour conclure, vous devez savoir qu'aucune classe, à quelques exceptions, n'est obligatoire.</p><p>Cette dernière remarque obtint bien des réactions de la part des seize élèves, Makoto y compris. <em>Les cours de sont pas obligatoires ? Comment se fait-ce ?</em></p><p>- <em>Cependant</em>, M. Kirigiri insista, votre présence est vivement recommandée et sera prise en compte si vous ratez l'examen à la fin de l'année. Votre professeur principal tiendra deux temps de classe par jour, une à 10 heures et une autre à 15 heures. Vous aurez également un cours d'EPS par semaine, le jeudi à 16 heures. Des classes optionnelles sont disponibles et je vous demande de vous référer à votre carnet électronique pour les détails. Évidemment, vous n'avez pas été choisi pour faire partie de cette école pour ne rien faire, ce qui signifie que le temps que vous ne passerez pas en cours doit être mis à bon escient pour polir votre talent. Libre à vous de faire votre propre emploi du temps, mais je vous conseille de travailler suffisamment vu que l'examen auquel vous ferez face en fin d'année ne sera pas facile.</p><p>
  <em>Je n'ai aucune objection au système en lui-même, mais... comment suis-je censé polir mon talent ?! Je suis « l'Ultime Étudiant Chanceux » ! Je ne peux pas améliorer ma chance !</em>
</p><p>- C'est pour cette raison que je vous offre mes plus sincères vœux de réussite, même si l'un d'entre vous n'en a très certainement pas besoin, dit-il et Makoto se sentit particulièrement concerné par ce commentaire, quelque chose à ajouter, M. Kizakura ?</p><p>- Je ne crois pas, répondit le chercheur de talent, je crois que tu as tout dit.</p><p>Il adopta une posture pensive, avant que, quelques secondes plus tard...</p><p>- Ah, si ! Il y a un petit quelque chose que j'aimerai ajouter ! J'aimerai qu'un élève ici, qui se reconnaitra bien assez facilement, sache qu'il ou elle a été sélectionné pour la qualité de leur talent et non pas pour une quelconque raison personnelle, donc pas d'inquiétudes de ce côté-là.</p><p>La classe entière lui lança un regard étonné. Du moins, la classe entière à l'exception d'une élève. Makoto n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que la fille aux cheveux couleur lavande du côté gauche du gymnase était tendue. Il n'en fallu pas plus à l'étudiant chanceux pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la personne dont le chercheur de talent parlait juste à l'instant.</p><p><em>Quelle fille étrange... </em>Pensa-t-il et zieuta la fille, toute vêtue de violet, aussi discrètement qu'il ne pouvait. <em>Je me demande bien ce qu'il pouvait dire quand il a parlé de « raisons personnelles »... J'imagine que j'aurai juste à demander quand je me présenterai à elle.</em></p><p>Ce que Makoto ne remarqua cependant pas fut le regard noir que le Proviseur envoya à son collègue alors que ce dernier finit de parler. En fait, le train de pensée du jeune garçon ne fut interrompu que par le Proviseur lui-même quand il parla à nouveau.</p><p>- Cela étant dit, de la part de l'Académie de Hope's Peak toute entière, je vous souhaite une bonne année pleine de succès sur ce campus. Ma porte est toujours ouverte si l'un de vous est en peine avec quoi que ce soit. Jusqu'à lors, vos cours commencent demain et vous avez quartier libre pour le reste de la journée. Bonne journée à vous, 78ème Classe. Sachez que j'attends beaucoup de vous.</p><p>Et avec ces dernières paroles, les deux hommes quittèrent par la seconde entrée qu'ils avaient empruntée plus tôt pour entrer, laissant ainsi les seize élèves seuls dans le gymnase.</p><p>Makoto repensa à tout ce qu'il avait appris au propos de sa future vie lycéenne, des dortoirs aux cours facultatifs, en passant par l'examen de fin d'année... et cette intervention bien étrange à la fin...</p><p><em>Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire par ça... </em>Makoto pensa en se remémorant les mots du chercheur de talent. <em>Mais j'imagine que je ne devrais pas trop me focaliser trop là-dessus... Je ferai mieux d'aller me présen-</em></p><p>- Hé, Makoto !</p><p>
  <em> <strong>A suivre...</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>